The Sequel to Jess's Diner
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: The Sequel to Jess's Diner- Arriving in California meeting Grandma Lorelai, Grandpa Luke, Benjamin and Mackenzie
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rory hear's little feet run to the door and smiles and Lorelai open's the door.

''Hey hun come on in wow so this must be Tessa Hi sweetie I'm your grandma Lorelai how are you kido?'' Lorelai asks her

''Tessa baby can you say Hi to grandma?'' Rory asks her

''hi.'' Tessa says shyly

''sorry shes shy at first but warm's up easily.'' Rory tell's her

''so is that Benjamin?'' Rory asks her

''yes it is hunnie this is your big sister Rory and her daughter Tessa can you say Hi?'' she asks him

''HI.'' he says

''hi.'' she says and smiles shyly

''HI buddy your so cute!'' Rory says

Ben blushes.

''come on!'' he says happily and excitedly and takes Tess'a hand.

They run off to play.

''wow he's not shy at all.'' Rory says

''no he's not.'' Lorelai tell's her ''so come on in.'' Lorelai says and let's her in

''so how are you doing in allwith everything?'' Lorelai asks her

''fine.'' Rory tell's her

Lorelai wrap's her arm around Rory's back and bring's her to the livingroom and sit's down with her on the couch. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''so you havn't said Hi to your sister yet.'' Lorelai tell's her and rub's her stomach.

''oh Hi Mackenzie I'm your sister Rory.'' Rory tell's her and rub's Lorelai's stomach.

''so how are you doing and feeling and how far along are you?'' Rory asks her

''almost 4 month's so how are you doing with everything between you and Logan are you um divorced

''well I wouldn't call it divorced separated yes but I don't know if I can divorce him I love him he's the love of my life but he has been coming home drunk giving me attitude and running off to Vegas and not putting up with his dad and I have been raising our daughter on my own from no help with him it;s like he doesn;t even care about her or even want's a daughter when he was so excited to knock me up to get the daughter he has always wanted.'' Rory tell's her

''does Tessa say anything about him or ask for him

''yea all the time and it break's my heart.'' she tell's her

''I'm sorry hunnie she is cute though she look's like you.'' Lorelai tell's her

''yea she is and she does.'' Rory tell's her

''so you guy's can stay here the guest bedroom is comfortble and ready for you.'' Lorelai tell's her

''okay thank's Mom.'' Rory says

''no problem hunnie are you hungry or thirsty can I get you anything?'' Lorelai asks her

''no I might have some coffee later but I'm good for now and really need to get our stuff out of my car and bring it into the house and up to the bedroom.'' Rory tell's her

''okay.'' Lorelai says

''okay.'' Rory says and get's up tired from talking and goes ouside to unpack her car. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rory bring's thier stuff inside and up to the guest bedroom and lay's down on the bed and hug's a pillow tight and tries to go to sleep.

a little while later Luke comes home from work.

''Hi Hunnie!'' Lorelai says and hugs and kisses him

''hey whose car is that out in the driveway?'' he asks her

''oh Rory's.'' she tell's him

''Rory's here?'' he asks her

''yea she is and so is her daughter we have a granddaughter.'' she tell's him

''we do?'' he asks her

''yea she's 3 and really cute.'' she tell's him

''oh wow so where are they?'' he asks her

''oh I think Tessa is playing with Ben and Roryis upstair's sleeping.'' she tell's him

''oh.'' he says

''yea!'' she says excitedly and kisses him again

''I'm so glad that they are here and she's back home!'' she says happily and kisses him again

''yea I bet.'' he says

Ben and Tessa come into the room.

''hey kido's are you hungry?'' Lorelai asks them

''yes.'' Ben says and nod's

''hey sweetie this is your grandpa Luke.'' Lorrelai tell's her

''Hi sweetie!'' Luke says

Tessa gives him a big hug after hearing all about him from Rory on the plane.

''aww she's a love.'' he says

''yea.'' Lorelai says and smiles

''come on kido's let's go get a snack.'' she tell's them and takes them into the kitchen for a snack. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A little while later Rory comes downstair's and look's around.

''hey sweetie did you sleep well what are you looking for?'' Lorelai asks her

''my daughter where's Tessa's?'' Rory asks her

''relax and sit down she's fine she's playing with Benji are ya hungry sweetie?'' Lorelai asks her

''just a little.'' Rory tell's her

Lorelai makes her a peanut butter and marshmellow sandwhich and gives it to her.

''thank's.'' Rory says

''your welcome.'' Lorelai says

''chocolate milk.'' Rory tell's her

''okay.'' Lorelai says and makes her some and comes back to the table and put's it down infront of her.

''thank's.'' Rory says

''eat up.'' Lorelai tell's her

''ugh.'' Rory says

''what's a matter hun?'' Lorelai asks her

''just tired.'' Rory says in an exhausted ton and put's her head down on her arm's on the table.

Ben and Tessa come down into the kitchen.

''Oma?'' Tessa asks Rory

''hey baby mommy's okay come here kido.'' Rory tell's her and put's her up on her lap and rub's her back.

''are you having fun with your Uncle Ben baby?'' Rory asks her

Tessa just nod's.

''good.'' Rory says 


End file.
